Ruby Eye Shabranigdu
Ruby Eye Shabranigdu (Japanese: 赤眼の魔王（ルビーアイ）シャブラニグドゥ Red-Eyed Ma-ō (Ruby Eye) Shabranigdu, lit. Rubī Ai Shaburanigudu) is one of the four ma-ō and the ma-ō in the Slayers series. His Japanese voice actor is 郷里大輔 Daisuke Gōri, and his English voice actor is Roger Kay. Many, many years ago, so long ago that no one knows just how long ago it was (presumably at the world's genesis), Ruby Eye and the shinzoku of his world, Flare Dragon Ceifeed, began a massive battle for control of the world. As a mazoku, Ruby Eye's goal was to completely destroy the world, while Flare Dragon wanted to protect it from destruction. The length of this battle is unknown, but the conclusion was reached approximately 5,000 years ago. Before his destruction at the hands of Ruby Eye, Flare Dragon created four alter-egos of himself, then broke Ruby Eye into seven parts and scattered them throughout the world, sealed in humans. Flare Dragon's reasoning for sealing Ruby Eye in humans was that since humans have such short lives compared to those of other races, Ruby Eye would eventually be purged through reincarnation before re-awakening. Unfortunately for Flare Dragon, this hypothesis was more or less incorrect. So far, only three pieces of Ruby Eye have been awakened, and two of those have been destroyed. =Pieces of Ruby Eye= Demon King of the North The first piece awakened approximately 1013 years ago when Hellmaster Phibrizzo instigated the Kōma War in hopes that Ruby Eye would awaken. This plan succeeded, and a piece of Ruby Eye was resurrected in the great sorcerer Lei Magnus. This fragment became known as the Demon King of the North, and he and other mazoku staged an assault on one of Flare Dragon's alter-egos, Aqualord Ragradia. The mazoku defeated Aqualord, but not before Aqualord sealed the Demon King of the North in the Kataart Mountains. He is still alive, but unable to leave the spot in which he is frozen. About 20 years ago, Dils II, the king of Dils, attempted an attack on the Demon King of the North. However, the king's soldiers were destroyed, and the king was cursed with Raugnut Rusyavuna. The Demon King of the North is the fragment of Ruby Eye who appears as Subordinate-S in the afterwords of the Slayers novels. Rezo-Shabranigdu The second piece awakened recently in Red Priest Rezo, another great sorcerer. Rezo was blind, and nothing he or anyone else tried could cure his blindness, even though he was able to cure the blindness of others. Eventually, Ruby Eye began having more and more influence over Rezo's soul, forcing the sorcerer to seek out the Philosopher's Stone, which would give Ruby Eye the strength to be fully reborn. He succeeded (Rezo swallowed the stone), but was shortly thereafter defeated by Lina Inverse using Giga Slave and the Sword of Light. Rezo-Shabranigdu is the only fragment of Ruby Eye to appear in the Slayers anime. Luke-Shabranigdu The third piece awakened even more recently in Luke, a treasure hunter, former assassin, sorcerer, and swordsman. Luke joined forces with Lina Inverse before the piece of Ruby Eye within him awakened. When Ruby Eye took over, he was destroyed by Lina, who broke open her demon's blood talismans to unleash the power of the other three ma-ō. Because he is dormant in the souls of humans, Ruby Eye has his five subordinates rule over the lesser mazoku in his place. During the Kōma War, all of them except for Chaos Dragon formed a diamond-shaped barrier around the headquarters of Aqualord, preventing him from escape. Even after Aqualord's defeat, this barrier remained, preventing humans and other beings from leaving the area. However, when Hellmaster was destroyed, the barrier was broken, and travel to the outside world was made possible. =Subordinates of Ruby Eye= * Hellmaster Phibrizzo * Chaos Dragon Garv * Greater Beast Xellass Metallium * Dynast Grausherra * Deep Sea Dolphin Category:Slayers characters Category:Ma-ō